


Congratulations

by notoffkilter



Category: Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: For some reason when Ben got accepted into the band, it felt like the greatest thing that has ever happened to him.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, only 4 chapters.

For some reason when Ben got accepted into the band, it felt like the greatest thing that has ever happened to him.  
  
When Kim had approached him about joining, he felt like balloons should have fell from the ceiling. Confetti being tossed into the air, and party poppers being banged.  
  
Instead Ben just felt his heart race a hundred miles an hour, his face burning brightly.  
  
Instead of being modest, Ben smiled “ about fucking time, guess I’m old enough now right?” He mocked.  
  
“Yeah, you finished school, and more importantly you’re old enough to drink.” Kim quipped right back.  
  
“We got practice today at the studio, you should know where it is, see you around six.” Kim smiled, then giving Ben a pat on the shoulder before leaving.  
  
Ben awkwardly stood in his apartment watching Kim leave.  
  
The door shut with a light click.  
  
It was several moments, before Ben actually moved.  
  
“OH MY GOD!!! YES OH MY GOD!” Ben stomped and hopped around his apartment.  
  
He truly couldn’t believe it, that he was finally in the band he’d looked up to since his early teens, it really seemed like a dream come true for him.  
  
The first time he tried out for Soundgarden he was about 16, they didn’t need a guitarist, but a lot of convincing from Kim’s younger brothers made Ben think it was a great idea.  
  
Ben could remember the humiliation like it was yesterday, but now seeing as he was actually in the band, he felt like he got the last laugh.  
  
“I can’t fuck this up…” Ben took a nice deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
What was there to get nervous about though?  
  
He knew their music backwards and forwards.  
  
Practice today will go great!  
  
Ben reassured himself.  
  
Ben knew Kim and Chris for a long time, but one person he didn’t know too well was Matt.  
  
Matt seemed like a nice enough guy, since he was far more reserved that Chris, and Kim.  
  
He’d have to see what practice later would hold.  
  
Since he was pretty sure, depending on how it went would really decide his place in the band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrived early to the studio, since he had gotten a bit paranoid that he was going to be late.

Ben arrived early to the studio, since he had gotten a bit paranoid that he was going to be late.  
  
He thought well at least if he got there before anyone else, he could warm up a bit, and it would be less awkward when everyone else arrived.  
  
When he got inside, it was eerily quiet.  
  
Ben let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
Ben set aside his case for his bass, then taking off his jacket.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
He practically jumped out of his skin, when he heard someone behind him.  
  
He quickly spun around, “ah… Uhh… Hi…” Ben managed to get out.  
  
Ben seen that it was Matt.  
  
“Did I scare you?” Matt smiled.  
  
“No… Just didn’t expect uh… Anyone else to be here early is all…” Ben explained.  
  
“Well I’m happy you’re punctual then Ben, it sucks being the only one here for an hour.” Matt laughed under his breathe.  
  
Matt hung up his jacket as well, before walking over to his kit.  
  
“An hour?...” Ben questioned.  
  
“Chris and Kim are always late.” Matt shrugged, he was sitting behind his kit.  
  
“I use to be by myself a lot… At least now I have company.” Matt smiled.  
  
Ben blushed a little.  
  
Ben watched as Matt tuned his snare, then giving it a hit here and there to try and get it to the exact sounded he wanted.  
  
Ben blushed more to himself when he realized he was staring for a while, shouldn’t he tune up too, and warm up?  
  
He found a place to set up to Matt’s left, he tuned his bass as well to get ready for practice.  
  
Matt quieted down his warming up when he seen Ben trying to tune.  
  
When Ben finished he felt like he was being watched, he turned his head seeing Matt staring at him.  
  
Ben blushed, when Matt smiled at him.  
  
“Let’s see if you can keep up.” Matt grinned, then starting on some heavy and fast fills.  
  
Ben easily took the hint, turning on the amp he was next to, he followed after Matt.  
  
Matt tried of few of their own songs, all the while he didn’t stop.  
  
Ben didn’t realize how much of a machine Matt was, he watched as blond hair moved around in flashes out the corner of his eye.  
  
Ben suddenly felt a rush go through him, maybe was excitement, that got him to play faster, and lead Matt.  
  
Ben was thankful he was able to keep up, when Matt finally stopped playing he let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
“Well I’m happy Kim and Chris picked someone that’s not afraid to show off a little.” Matt panted a little.  
  
Some sweat was on his brow as he wiped it off with a towel.  
  
Did Ben show off?...  
  
“Like you do?” Ben blurted out.  
  
Ben’s own eyes widen, did he really just fucking say that?!  
  
Matt laughed, “well I can’t help it, I have to do something in this band to keep me sane.” He smiled.  
  
Ben wasn’t sure what that meant, as he was about to ask Matt about it. Chris waltzed through the door.  
  
“Jeez making a racket already?” Chris mocked.  
  
“Well if you were here on time, you could join in the racket.” Matt teased.  
  
Moments later, Kim showed up as well.  
  
“Hurry it up Kim, can’t keep the princess waiting~” Chris teased.  
  
Matt blushed a little behind his kit.  
  
“Yeah, hurry the fuck up!” Matt pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
Ben held back a small laugh.  
  
“Alright your highness, let me tune first jeez.” Kim shuffled off to grab his guitar.  
  
Matt purposefully hit his crash cymbal, making both Chris and Kim jump.  
  
Ben couldn’t help it, letting out a small snicker of laughter.  
  
Chris and Kim glared at Ben slightly.  
  
“Thought you were one of us?” Kim teased at Ben.  
  
“He’s not. I have someone on my side finally two new against two old.” Matt smiled.  
  
Kim pouted immensely, “who’re you calling old?!” He huffed.  
  
“You. So tune, and let’s go grandpa.” Matt teased.  
  
Ben did smile a little, he felt a bit more relaxed seeing and hearing all of this goofing around.  
  
Guess he really didn’t have much to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn’t really been Ben’s intention to go out drinking, but seeing as Matt insisted on it. It didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

It hadn’t really been Ben’s intention to go out drinking, but seeing as Matt insisted on it. It didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

It was Matt’s idea to take Ben out to celebrate him being in the band.

Chris and Kim had other plans, which left Matt and Ben to go out and have some fun.

They went to a club, that had local bands playing.

They sat together at a table, the atmosphere was a bit comfortable.

Ben felt a little more at ease when he took a few gulps from his beer bottle.

“You alright?” Matt asked.

Ben let out a small sigh, after he’d finished gulping down his beer.

“Better.” Ben answered back.

Matt did eye Ben a bit, mostly it was slight concern that he was nervous or something still.

Matt leaned against the table, “so where’re you from?” He asked.

“Why? I don’t look like a local?” Ben questioned, with a small smile spreading on his lips.

“No you don’t, I know an outsider when I see one, since I’m one myself.” Matt smiled back.

“I was born in Okinawa, raised in Texas, then eventually moved up here early teens.” Ben explained.

Ben reached into his jacket pocket to light up a cigarette.

Matt looked a little wide eyed, “Okinawa? Like… Japan?” He questioned.

Ben nodded, “yeah, it was on a military base, my real dad did a lot of traveling on account of work.” He shrugged.

“Wow… That’s really cool, I’m just from down state in California…” Matt itched his head.

“Makes sense.” Ben took another drag off his cigarette.

“It does?” Matt was curious wondering if something gave it away possibly.

Ben nodded, “you’re like a ball of sunshine in this rainy state, you stick out.”

Matt blushed a little, “a ball of sunshine?” He let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s a compliment. It’s nice to have someone like you around, tired of all the you know… Brooding in your parents basement, and angsty types.” Ben explained, and reasoned.

Matt put his hand under his chin, “you don’t think I could be the dark and brooding type?” He smiled.

“Maybe if there was like… A bizarro version of you, but not in this universe.” Ben let out a small laugh himself, then snuffing out his cigarette.

“So what would a bizarro of me do?” Matt questioned.

“Maybe play guitar?” Ben wondered himself.

“I can play guitar.” Matt smiled.

“Piano?”

“I can play piano.”

Ben pouted a little, then smiled coming up with another one, “the triangle?” He laughed a little.

“That seems about right.” Matt giggled.

\-------

Jeez did Ben really have to drink so much?...

Ben was leaning against the wall, in the hallway of Matt’s apartment building.

He didn’t remember what words were exchanged to get him here.

Ben shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the flourescent lighting any longer.

He heard the light jingle of Matt taking out his keys to unlock the door.

“Please don’t pass out, at least make it through the door.” Matt gave Ben a nudge in the shoulder.

That’s right…

Matt lived closer, so he offered to have Ben crash there. Since neither of them could drive from drinking.

Ben opened his eyes, and followed after Matt inside.

Matt’s apartment was certainly the cleanest he’s ever seen before.

Kim’s apartment was usually a mess, so was Chris’s house. Even Ben himself didn’t have anything too orderly.

“Weird…” Ben mumbled under his breath.

“Hm?” Matt turned his head.

“Your place is so clean…” Ben commented.

“Yeah?” Matt blinked, not really finding it a big deal.

“You’re so… So normal…” Ben added.

Matt gave a small laugh, “I’m normal?” He repeated.

Ben was quiet for a moment, Matt was right… That didn’t seem to right…

“You’re perfect.” Ben corrected himself.

“Perfect?” Matt made a slight face, thinking that Ben’s comment didn’t make all too sense.

“Yeah…” Ben nodded.

That seemed a better way to have described Matt.

Matt seemed to have blushed a little in the face.

“Riiight… I think it’s bedtime for you.” Matt teased.

Ben looked down when he felt something brush up against his leg.

It was a fat calico cat, that gave a small moew up at him.

“Least Ringo likes you.” Matt smiled, as he wandered off to his linen closet to get Ben a pillow and blanket.

“Didn’t take you for the cat type…” Ben commented, as he squatted down to pet the cat who enjoyed the attention.

“Well you’re right… But Kim forced me practically to get a cat when I first joined the band. Since he said I looked lonely or something.” Matt explained, then giving a small laugh.

Matt returned to the living room, setting aside the pillow and blanket on a cushion.

“Are you?” Ben asked abruptly.

There seemed to be mixed emotions that could be read on Matt’s face.

Matt’s lips parted, possibly about to give Ben an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben let out a soft sigh as, he slowly started to wake up.

Ben let out a soft sigh as, he slowly started to wake up.  
  
His eyes sleepily opened, he couldn’t move.  
  
Damn did he really get that drunk last night?  
  
Ben was tempted to fall back asleep, since he felt like he was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth.  
  
Though the cotton mouth he had was certainly stopping him.  
  
Ben rubbed some sleep from his eyes, then shifting a little.  
  
When his eyes came back into better focus, he looked down at his chest seeing a head full of blond hair.  
  
Wait…  
  
Ben stared at it for several moments.  
  
Like his brain was playing catch up.  
  
Ben turned several shades of red, his eyes shifted to his surroundings.  
  
He was in Matt’s bedroom, from what he could assume, with Matt nuzzled up against his chest.  
  
When Ben woke up a little more he realized he heard a lot of purring as well.  
  
Turning his head, he noticed Matt’s cat on top of his head sleeping.  
  
Ben felt his heart race when Matt cooed softly against him.  
  
Matt shifted a little, trying to get comfortable again.  
  
His face nuzzled against Ben’s chest more, and hugging him closer.  
  
Ben wasn’t sure what to do, what the fuck did he do last night?!  
  
Ben took a nice deep breath.  
  
Okay… Maybe it’s not what it seems like?  
  
Ben reasoned with himself mentally.  
  
What happened last night…  
  
Ben looked up at the ceiling trying to remember.  
  
Practice went well, him and Matt went out drinking.  
  
Matt offered him a place to crash, since his own place was far away and…  
  
Did he black out or something?  
  
He couldn’t seem to remember what happened next after that.  
  
Ben let out a small gasp, when Matt’s cat climbed over him.  
  
Jesus Christ Ringo was heavy.  
  
The cat sat beside Matt, then giving a small moew.  
  
Ben watched as Ringo meowed over and over again, then biting and licking Matt’s hand.  
  
“Shhhh……. Ten more minutes…” Matt grumbled out, hugging Ben even tighter.  
  
The cat went right up in Matt’s face meowing even louder, then licking his hair.  
  
Matt grunted out a sigh, “god damn cat…” He grumbled.  
  
Matt sat up in bed stretching, with Ben watching him.  
  
Ben blushed deeply, as he watched Matt slip out of bed naked.  
  
Matt grabbed whatever was the first thing on the ground he touched.  
  
Which happened to be Ben’s boxers, the cat followed after Matt when he left the room.  
  
Ben let out a bit of relieved sigh.  
  
He pulled back the covers, and continued to blush, seeing he was also naked.  
  
Ben rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
  
Did he really fuck the drummer on his first day of the band?  
  
Ben thought very hard to what lead up to this, he remembered he talk to Matt once they were in the apartment and…  
  
Ben blushed deeply, when an image of Matt being bent over the side of bed while he fucked him came slipping into his mind.  
  
Remembering how Matt’s hands clutched the sheets and moaning.  
  
 _“Ben… Ahh----hhh! Ben!”_  
  
“Ben?”  
  
Just as Ben was having more images flood to his head, his head snap to the side when he kept hearing his name.  
  
He cleared his throat, and instantly sat up.  
  
“You alright?...” Matt asked, having come back into the bedroom.  
  
“Ah yeah…” Ben mumbled out still beat red.  
  
He couldn’t even look Matt in the face.  
  
“You need some aspirin?” Matt then asked.  
  
That seemed like a good idea.  
  
Ben gave a small nod, with Matt disappearing out the room once again.  
  
Ben rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
It seemed like only mere seconds that Matt returned.  
  
“Here.” Matt held out a glass of water, and a few aspirin.  
  
“Thanks.” Ben mumbled out, swallowing the pills and downing the whole glass of water.  
  
Which helped since his throat felt a little scratchy.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Matt asked.  
  
Matt had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ben didn’t exactly feel hungry, one conscious of his brain was telling him, to excuse himself and leave. While the other part reasoned that he really should stay.  
  
Ben’s eyes briefly looked at Matt, they focused on his shoulder, seeing a very evident bite mark.  
  
Ben swallowed thickly, “yeah… I could eat…”  
  
Matt smiled, “alright.”  
  
Ben felt his chest tighten a little, he watched as Matt left the room again.  
  
Ben let out a quiet sigh, as he got up from the bed himself.  
  
He put on his pants, and t shirt before leaving the room.  
  
Ben shyly stepped out, looking around curiously.  
  
Matt’s apartment seemed a lot smaller than he remembered.  
  
Ben’s eyes looked to the windowsill, seeing Ringo sitting on the ledge and curiously looking out.  
  
Ben took a seat at the kitchen table, since he didn’t really know what to do with himself.  
  
He he felt in his pocket for his cigarettes, and lit one up.  
  
“Sleep alright?” Matt asked curiously, as he moved around the kitchen.  
  
Ben blushed, “yeah.” He then took a deep drag off of his cigarette.  
  
When Matt turned on the radio, and playing some college music. Ben felt like he had a few moments to think about last night.  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
 _”I would be lying if I said no.” Matt had a half smile on his lips.  
  
“Do you need me to keep you company?” Ben asked.  
  
Ben straightened back up from his squatting position, after he was done petting Ringo.  
  
Ben felt slightly dizzy, and the room felt like it was sinking.  
  
Less than a moment Matt rushed over catching him, since he was pretty sure Ben would have fallen over on his hardwood floor.  
  
“I need you to go to bed, Ben.” Matt said firmly, trying to guide him to the sofa.  
  
Since they were chest to chest, Ben pressed his forehead against Matt’s.  
  
“I really don’t mind, honest.” Ben had his hands resting on the small of Matt’s back.  
  
His soft blue eyes, staring into Matt’s light green ones.  
  
Matt seemed to blush more, “I don’t sleep with guys a lot younger than me.”  
  
A smile spread across Ben’s lips, “why not?” He asked curiously.  
  
“They’re immature.”  
  
“I have to be pretty mature, if you wanted to take me out tonight.” Ben reasoned.  
  
“You’re drunk.” Matt sighed.  
  
“I know… But you’re really nice…” Ben’s hand reached up to caress the side of Matt’s face.  
  
“You’re really handsome…” Ben made sure to add.  
  
Matt blushed more, “flattering me isn’t-” He was cut off by Ben giving him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Ben sighed softly against Matt’s lips, then pulling away.  
  
Matt fisted Ben’s shirt, bringing him close again. He kissed Ben back.  
  
Ben obligingly did so, he blindingly helped Matt take off his jacket, as their kiss deepened._  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ben jumped practically when he heard a light clink in front of him.  
  
“You always jumpy in the morning?” Matt asked.  
  
Matt had set a plate of french toast and bacon in front of Ben.  
  
Ben cleared his throat, “ah… Usually I’m not up so early…” He lied.  
  
“Oh… Sorry, I’ll make some coffee too.” Matt apologized, then shuffling off to put on a pot.  
  
Ben blushed as he looked down at his plate, everything looked so neat and perfect.  
  
Like the food looked like the ones in those fancy magazines in advertising.  
  
Ben took a bite, he figured it tasted as good as it looked.  
  
“Is there anything you can’t do?” Ben shook his head.  
  
“Hm?” Matt looked over not understanding the comment.  
  
“Are you like a Stepford Wife or something?... You’re like… Too perfect…” Ben thought aloud.  
  
I mean jesus christ, Matt was handsome, could play multiple instruments, was very organized, a social butterfly, and could cook really well…  
  
This actually seemed a bit unfair that someone could be like this.  
  
Matt blushed, he set a cup of coffee in front of Ben.  
  
“I’m not perfect, but thank you.” Matt briefly let his fingers run through Ben’s hair as he walked past him.  
  
Ben felt a small shiver go down his spine, the feeling was slightly pleasurable.  
  
Matt sat across from him at table, to dig into the food himself.  
  
Though as soon as he took his first bite Ringo started her meowing.  
  
“Really?” Matt looked down at the floor.  
  
Ringo kept rubbing up against his leg, purring loudly.  
  
Ben gave a small smile.  
  
“No. You’re on a diet.” Matt sighed, then continuing to eat.  
  
Ringo’s moews got louder.  
  
Ben held back a laugh since it was pretty cute.  
  
Matt tore off a piece of bacon, and gave it to her.  
  
“Now shoo.” Matt pouted.  
  
“You always give in huh?” Ben asked curiously.  
  
“She’s a spoiled brat.” Matt shook his head.  
  
“It’s cute.” Ben smiled.  
  
“Not really, more like annoying.” Matt sighed.  
  
“Well I think it’s cute.” Ben still had a smile spread on his face.  
  
Matt blushed as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
After breakfast Ben really wasn’t sure what to do next.  
  
Considering the circumstances, he felt like he should take his leave.  
  
“I’m sure you have other things you have to do.” Ben had opened with.  
  
"Oh… Yeah… Always do…” Matt blushed, itching the back of his head.  
  
“I can… You know give you a lift home…” Matt offered.  
  
Ben shook his head, “I’ll just take the bus, some fresh air will help with my head.”  
  
“Ah… Well alright…” Matt shrugged, looking a little disappointed.  
  
Ben was tying off his boots, this didn’t feel right, he felt like something was missing.  
  
“See you at practice Sunday, you can shut the door behind you, it locks automatically.” Matt smiled, then going into the kitchen to wash dishes.  
  
“Okay…” Ben nodded.  
  
What was he forgetting?  
  
It felt like it was something very important, but he couldn’t quite place it.  
  
Ben reluctantly put on his jacket.  
  
His way to the door was slow, since he’d hoped he’d remember what it was.  
  
When he hand touched the door handle, and it still didn’t come to him he figured he’d forget it for now.  
  
Even along the walk down the two flights of stairs, and down the stoop outside. It was bugging him he still couldn’t remember.  
  
Ben walked down the street to the nearest bus stop.  
  
He lit up another cigarette, as he waited.  
  
He thought back again to last night.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
 _Ben was lying in Matt’s bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Matt was drawing invisible shapes on Ben’s chest with his finger.  
  
Ben was taking a drag off of his cigarette letting Matt do as he pleased.  
  
“Guess it’s alright I made an exception for you.” Matt said, then letting out a soft sigh.  
  
“Me too.” Ben said, his free hand stroking up and down Matt’s back.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Ben asked.  
  
“Sure.” Matt let his head rest on the pillow beside Ben, staring at him curiously.  
  
“Are you sometimes not happy to be in this band?” Ben asked.  
  
“Why’d you say that?” Matt questioned back.  
  
Ben shrugged, “at practice, you said you show off to keep yourself sane. Just wondered what it meant.”  
  
Matt looked like he was in deep thought, like he was trying to find the right words to say.  
  
“I’m happy that I’m in this band, just feel… Underappreciated sometimes.” Matt explained.  
  
“They take you for granted?” Ben wondered.  
  
Matt was quiet again.  
  
“I’m just happy you’re in this band, maybe things will finally be democratic.” Matt turned his head to look at the ceiling.  
  
Ben didn’t really know what that meant.  
  
“Can you elaborate?”  
  
“Chris and Kim run the show.” Matt was a little blunt in his tone.  
  
“When I first joined you know… I was really happy about it, but… It really sucked when they didn’t listen to any advice you had to give about music, any contribution, or demos. It just feels like I’m a drummer for hire half the time in this band.” Matt shrugged.  
  
“You have noooo idea how much arm twisting I had to do to get on Ultramega.” Matt gave a small laugh.  
  
“Even now?...” Ben asked.  
  
“They won’t even listen to my demos… I thought things might be different since Hiro left, it only got worse. Then I thought there was some hope when Jason was in the band, but he didn’t talk to anyone. He open endedly just… Was what I was… Playing in the band. It should be more than that you know?!” Matt sounded a bit angry near the end.  
  
It actually surprised Ben to hear Matt raise his voice like that.  
  
“Can I hear your demos?” Ben asked.  
  
“No.” Matt frowned.  
  
Ben pouted, “why not?... I’ll let you listen to mine… I promise~” He smiled.  
  
“It’s too late Ben… If you remind me tomorrow, I’ll let you listen.” Matt came up with an alternative.  
  
Ben snuffed out his cigarette, and rolled over so he was on top of Matt.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll remember~” Ben leaned down, and kissed Matt softly on the lips.  
  
Matt blushed, but kissed back, his fingers tangling into Ben’s hair.  
  
Matt hooked his legs around Ben’s waist, as their kiss deepened._  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
After Matt was finishing washing the dishes, he went into the bedroom to clean up the bed.  
  
He blushed a little, as he changed the sheets.  
  
“Was it because I haven’t gotten laid in a while?” Matt asked Ringo who was lying on the windowsill taking a nap.  
  
Matt threw the sheets in the laundry hamper, and put on some clean ones on the bed.  
  
“Probably…” He mumbled to himself, then wandering off to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
Matt was brushing his hair in the bathroom, when he heard the buzzer going off like crazy.  
  
He let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
He figured it was someone in the building that forgot something, since this happened on more than one occasion.  
  
He hit the buzzer, not even bothering with the speaker, and went to the bedroom again.  
  
Moments later there was relentless knocking on his door.  
  
“Give me a minute!” Matt barked.  
  
Matt was busy getting changed, once he was dressed, he went to the door.  
  
Not bothering with the peephole, he opened it wide.  
  
“Yeah?” Matt pouted.  
  
Matt was surprised when he saw Ben at his doorstep.  
Ben was hunched over still trying to catch his breath. Since he ran up two flights of stairs, it really took the air right out of you.  
  
“You alright?” Matt asked, wondering what Ben was doing back here.  
  
Ben took a deep breath, then taking off his backpack, and handing it over to Matt.  
  
Matt didn’t really understand, but took a peek inside.  
  
He saw rolls and rolls of tape.  
  
“I’ll show you mine, if you show m-me yours~” Ben smiled, finally catching his breath.  
  
Matt understood what Ben was talking about, he stepped aside so he could come in.  
  
“I was hoping you forgot.” Matt blushed.  
  
Ben shook his head, and stepped inside.  
  
“I wanna hear what they’re missing out on.” Ben smiled.  
  
Matt sheepishly returned the smile, shutting the door as he let Ben inside.  
  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
